Falling Down (EAM)
Falling Down 'is the eighth episode in Season 2 of [[The Dissolve of The Dead|''The Dissolve of The Dead]]'s ''Ends All Means''. Plot "A year after, nothing but two of us and free" Synopsis Christian is walking through the empty road along with Alexandria. Both of them make it to a car still parked from when the attack of the cult leader happened. He looks in his satchel for car keys and finds them. He puts them in the car and turns the key door, opening it. Both of them get inside the car. The radio turns on. "Hey. You still there?" Kenny asks. "Yeah. Is everyone okay, Kenny?" Christian asks. "Yeah, everything is fine including the quiet one," Kenny says. "I just wanted to wish you good luck, man" Christian smiles. "Well, good luck to you too. The people at Charleston will take good care of you" Both stop talking. Christian turns the engine and drives off. ----''(One year later, Winter; New Jersey)' Christian and Alexandria are walking as they carry duffle bags on an empty, snowy highway. Christian no longer has his eye bandage and wears a large brown eye patch but still wears his grey hazmat suit and carries a flamethrower along with his staff on his back including a satchel. Alexandria is in a jacket while wearing a beanie and is also carrying a satchel. They make it back to a gas station where Christian opens the gate that is surrounding the station. Once in the gates, Christian closes and locks the gate before walking into the gas station. They enter as Christian set the flamethrower down and lifts his helmet. Both of them set the duffle bags down and unzip them. Revealing it to foods such as canned fruits and foods such as chili, beans, and chicken soup. A minute later, Christian and Alexandria eat canned fruit outside as they see a man running from a herd of walkers while the man carries his unconscious son. Christian look in shock, prompting Alexandria to look at the distance as well. Christian runs into the station, grabs his flamethrower and puts on a helmet. He puts the staff on his back and put on the flamethrower. "Alexandria. Stay in the gas station, when I come back, you close and lock the door without hesitation. If I don't come back within 25 minutes, you lock the door." Christian explained as Alexandria nods as she runs in the building and closes the door. Christian runs as the man tries running through the forest. The man runs through until he turns to see many walkers on his trail. He trips but manages to land on his back and not the child but the kid ends up rolling to the ground. The man pulls out his colt python and starts firing at the undead beings before losing ammo. "Oh, shit-" The man says as the walker grabs him. He uses his arm to block the walker from biting him. The walker is kicked by Christian and it's head stomped in. He turns on the flamethrower and starts shooting a giant line of fire around where the walkers are. Christian then walks to the man and raises his hand out. "Come on, let's go" Christian says as the man grabs his hand to lift him up. The man picks up the child and both Christian and the man leave as the walkers walk through the burning forest. He and Christian begin to run instantly after the direction of the gas station. Both Christian and the man make it to the gas station and closes the door before locking it. The man instantly sets the kid on top of the table and sees blood dripped all over the kid's arm. "Is he okay?" Christian asks. "Is he bitten?" The man stops to turn at Christian. "No, he was injured. He was shot accidentally when someone didn't see Cameron and ended up striking him in the arm as they were fighting off the herd." "Is there anything I can help you with... um-" "You can all me Kapoor and yes, you can. I just need a new bandage, you got a med pack anywhere?" The man, now Kapoor, asked and explained. Christian nods as both Alexandria and him look for an aid kit. They come back with one and give it to Kapoor. He opens the kid and pours a small liquid bottle before bandaging his arm. Both Christian and Alexandria stay silent as they're still processing what they just witnessed. Deaths TBA Trivia * First appearance of Kapoor. * First appearance of Cameron Kapoor. * This is the first episode since Season 1 that Christian's eye patch has been acknowledged. ** It's also revealed he's now carrying a small satchel. * It's explained by the creator that Kapoor's son's name is in honor of the late actor, Cameron Boyce.